


the heart that remembers

by youzhangjing0919



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youzhangjing0919/pseuds/youzhangjing0919
Summary: Yan Jun and Zhang Jing knew each other from college. They knew each other well and soon, feelings developed. Amongst them, there were fluttered hearts and broken hearts. But their friendship, was more than just a simple friendship.





	the heart that remembers

**Author's Note:**

> its my first time writing a completed fic so it might be lacking in many areas but I'm open to feedbacks! Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this Yan Jun/ Zhang Jing fic that I enjoyed writing :)

The thunder roared and the lightning streaked. There he was, sitting by the window of his cozy room. He stared out of the window while listening to some of his favourite r&b music. Before he even knew it, tears began falling down his cheeks. His heart was in indescribable pain. The ringtone of his phone went off, a message from Zhang Jing. He swiped off the notification. His phone rang again, Call from Zhang Jing. He declined it too. He continued sitting by the window and many memories gushed through his mind. As time grew by, he just sat there restlessly, not crying anymore - he was tired of crying. So tired that he couldn’t feel himself anymore. 

The door bell rang. He was reluctant to open the door. He knew it was Zhang Jing. Because he was the one of the very few people out of all his acquaintances who knew where he lived and that Zhang Jing was the only one who knew his current situation. He got off his seat eventually as the ringing persisted throughout the house. As he walked down the stairs, his vision got blurry. The last thing he could hear from what he remembered was Zhang Jing shouting his name. The moment he opened his eyes, there he was, on the hospital bed. His shifted his eyes to the person dozing off on the chair next to the bed and there was where Zhang Jing sat. Again, before he knew it, the pillow became damped. He closed his eyes, not knowing why he was tearing but his heart just ached so much. He tries to go back to sleep. Then he felt delicate fingers wiping his tears. He flinched a little upon the touch but just continued to keep silent and closed his eyes as the delicate fingers brushed the sides of his eyes. The doctor came in to check on his temperature and blood pressure, wrote something down on his clipboard and left the room. That leaves the two of them in the hospital room again. Zhang Jing grabs his hands, gently brushed his thumbs against the back of Yan Jun’s hands. Yes. The person lying on the hospital bed is Yan Jun. Lin Yan Jun.

“I know you’re in deep pain. Don’t worry, I’ll be here beside you. I’ll be here with you. I promise. I know you can hear me. Just cry everything if you need to.” Zhang Jing spoke as he continues brushing his thumbs against the back of Yan Jun’s hands. As if there wasn’t an end to his tears, it fell off the corners of his eyes once again. No matter how much he tried to suppress the sadness in his heart, he couldn't.   
He was pale, he was weak. Not only physically, but mentally too. Zhang Jing continued to wipe off his tears as it continued falling. After all the crying, Yan Jun fell asleep again. The second time he opened his eyes, he could see the doctor checking on his status and writing on the clipboard once again. 

“Oh. You’ve waked up.”  
As he was still very weak, he couldn’t really reply to the doctor. He just gave a slight smile and a small nod as he looked at the doctor. He could feel a sharp pain in his head and his hands pressed against the pain. The doctor immediately did a check up on him and gave him some pain killers to suppress the pain. Yan Jun didn’t know about his own health condition. The reason why he got admitted to the hospital was because he didn’t eat for days and as he fainted while walking down the staircase, his head hit the floor hard, leaving him in concussion. He couldn't remember what happened obviously. He didn’t even know how he got to the hospital. It was Zhang Jing who sent him to the hospital. 

 

 

 

Rewind back to that day, which was 3 days ago, Zhang Jing heard a loud thud after consecutively ringing the bell. When he heard that loud thud, he knew something happened. Because he knew Yan Jun lived alone, he knew no one would open the door for him or even know what happened. Being quick witted, he immediately went to the security guard of the building and asked him to open the door. As the door was opened, he saw Yan Jun lying on the cold floor and that was when he started shouting for Yan Jun’s name. And seconds after, Yan Jun went unconscious. The security guard quickly dialled for the ambulance and Zhang Jing was there to look after him till the ambulance came. “You idiot! Why are you treating yourself like this?” He shouted at Yan Jun as his tears started falling down his cheeks. He knew Yan Jun couldn’t hear him, but he still said it out of anger anyway. As he was rushed to the hospital and after hours of check up and surgery, the doctor informed Zhang Jing on Yan Jun’s condition. 

 

 

 

“As the hit on his head was really hard, blood started clotting in his brain and we had to do an immediate operation. He might not remember much and his memory may take awhile before it starts restoring. He didn’t eat for a few days which explained why he fainted and he was down with extremely high fever. We will be giving him glucose drips and monitoring his condition till he gets better. I can’t gauge how many days he would be in coma but i’m sure he will wake up. I don’t know what happened but I’m pretty sure he is in a lot of pain. He might not remember much of what happened after he first wakes up but his heart does. So if you can, assure him that he would be alright and stay beside him. And also, talk to him. He can hear you even though he’s in a coma.”   
Zhang Jing nodded.

 

 

 

He of course knew the reason behind Yan Jun’s heart ache, he knew why Yan Jun starved himself. What exactly happened was, Yan Jun broke up. Broke up with someone he loved so much, a girl that took his heart away. He knew the girl for a very long time back in college and of course, they had many memories together. They were together for about a year when everything took a turn. That girl who Yan Jun loved so dearly, cheated on him. What hurt him even more was when he only found out after she said she wanted to break up with him. They started drifting of course, and that was the reason the girl found another man. Yan Jun gave his all when he was together with that girl. They quarrelled lots of time but Yan Jun was a very understanding and a gentleman. He always gave in and they reconciled soon after. As more projects kicked in in University, they hardly have time to go on dates and meet each other, but they would still talk to each other over the phone and text. They were both in different majors, and that was why they didn’t have time for each other. The girl started chatting with this guy in her class, and eventually feelings developed. She asked for a break up with Yan Jun and Yan Jun thought it was because they were drifting and that she felt insecure. He understood the situation and he knows that even if they were still together, nothing much would change because they were just too busy for each other. The morning after the break up, it didn’t felt like it happened. He went to look for her. He wanted to patch back with her. Because he loves her so much. But when he was on the way to her house, he saw another guy going up to her front gate, eventually holding her hand and kissing her on the lips. That was when his heart broke even more. He turned around, trying not to face them and ran. He ran so much and so far that his legs couldn’t take it anymore. He plopped down on the roadside, with his heart breaking apart and tears rushing down his face. He was heart broken. He walked all the way home even as it started to rain and the rain poured heavily. As he reached home, he just plopped himself on his couch and dialled Zhang Jing’s number. He trembled as he spoke and he cried again eventually, and Zhang Jing, being his only close friend enough that Yan Jun could confide in, that Yan Jun could tell him everything under the sky, rushed over to Yan Jun’s house without knowing the situation. But he rushed down because he knew Yan Jun needed him by his side. 

As Zhang Jing came over, Yan Jun eventually told him what happened slowly, as he continued sobbing. Zhang Jing was glad that they broke up though, because Yan Jun deserved someone better and that girl was a trash and also because... Zhang Jing actually likes Yan Jun. Not just the friend kind of like, but the love relationship kind of like. Of course Yan Jun didn’t know about Zhang Jing’s feelings towards him, Zhang Jing never said it anyway, because he knew Yan Jun loved the girl so much and them being together would never happen. Lucky for Yan Jun, its still his school term break, or he isn’t sure how he’s gonna go to school we swollen red eyes and probably even crying during lecturers. Zhang Jing on the other hand is currently on internship, so he still has to report for work and cant be with Yan Jun the whole time. He assures Yan Jun he will still drop by after his work though. Ever since then, Yan Jun didn’t have the energy to even whip up a single meal, let alone having the appetite to eat. He used to love cooking because of her. But now, its all pointless to him. 

The 4th day after the broke up, was when Yan Jun sat by the window as it rained, and was when he fainted and got admitted to the hospital. He went onto twitter and tweeted, “I wish I was off dead.” and Zhang Jing saw that obviously, which was why he texted and called him immediately. Zhang Jing was very concerned because he knew Yan Jun suffers from depression and that wasn’t a joke when he said that. So, knowing him well, Zhang Jing told his boss that he had an important matter to settle and took leave that afternoon, rushed to Yan Jun’s house and found him on the floor. Zhang Jing blames himself for not making sure that Yan Jun had his meals and that was partly because he didn’t want to force him. 

 

 

 

As the doctor said, Yan Jun didn’t quite remember what exactly happened but his heart does. Zhang Jing returned to the room soon after with food in his hands and as he saw Yan Jun was awake, he immediately put down his food on the table and rushed towards him and hugged him. “You’re awake! You’ve no idea how much I was worried for you!” Zhang Jing exclaimed with his wide smile showing his cute bunny teeth. That made Yan Jun chuckled a little with his pale lips. Yan Jun did have a little rest after managing to eat some porridge that the hospital gave, though it tasted pretty bland.   
“What happened? Can I be discharged soon?”  
Zhang Jing stared at him wide eyed upon his question and he came to realisation that Yan Jun could have lost a little of his memory.   
“You fainted idiot!”  
“But why...? Im usually really healthy though.”  
Zhang Jing didn’t know how to answer. Amongst the silence, Yan Jun asked again,  
“Why does my heart hurt so much? Did something happened?”   
“Its.... its just a side effect from your operation.” Zhang Jing mumbled. He thought whatever he just said was nonsense and Yan Jun would just laugh at what he said.  
“Operation? Why did I need an operation?”  
“You fell and hit your head idiot.”  
“Oh.... no wonder my head hurts too.. i see..”  
Taken aback at Yan Jun’s reply, he plans to just stick as to what he just said and hopefully, Yan Jun’s memory of that painful incident wont be restored back fast.   
But that didn’t last for long. His memory started restoring. Yan Jun could remember exactly what happened, exactly why his heart was in deep pain, exactly why he fainted, exactly why he was admitted to the hospital. He broke down to cry once again, his heart ached even more now, thinking of what happened and what state he was in. He hated himself, he hated his existence. Zhang Jing tries his very best to console him as much as he can and always stays by his side, as he promised.

It’s been almost 2 weeks from the break up, Yan Jun by now, already got discharged from the hospital but is told to get ample rest. Though his heart still hurts a lot, he decided to take Zhang Jing’s advice and try to distract himself by doing something he have always wanted - travelling with Zhang Jing. He has been wanting to go on a short trip to Zhang Jing’s hometown in Malaysia and he cant waits for Zhang Jing to bring him around. Zhang Jing took a one week leave from work so he could take Yan Jun around his hometown and bring him to eat delicious food. They were all excited and quickly book their air tickets and off they went, to Malaysia.   
“Take this as a healing time, forget about all those memories. I know its not easy, but I believe you can do it.”   
This made Yan Jun smile genuinely with his dimple showing, its been a very long time since he last smiled like this. Indeed, this was a gate away for Yan Jun. Though it still hurts from time to time, he was able to laugh and smile when he was with Zhang Jing and Zhang Jing was happy to see him back to his joyful happy self. Yan Jun’s term break was over and he was back in school, rushing reports and his work. Zhang Jing was still working but his internship would end in the next 2 weeks, which got him excited as he really hates the company he was being attached to. The people there were nice, but the boss… was bossy. Zhang Jing hated how he will always task difficult tasks to his team but he just sits in his office watching dramas and every time his boss tries to do some work, it becomes more work for Zhang Jing’s team to do. 

On rare days, Zhang Jing and Yan Jun would be out for lunch together, catching up on small little things. Zhang Jing, who is known as a big eater, always eats his food scrumptiously and upon seeing how he eats, Yan Jun couldn’t resist but to stare and smile at him as he continues to eat his own meal. Every time he is with Zhang Jing, his smiles are so wide that his dimples often shows. He slowly forgets his memories with that girl and slowly and unknowingly, creates more memories with Zhang Jing. He appreciated Zhang Jing more as a friend, as a confider, as a really good buddy. He will often steal glances at Zhang Jing’s little foolish moments and many other things that made him smile. 

“Come over for dinner tonight :)” Yan Jun sent a text to Zhang Jing.   
“Wow I’m honoured. See you!”   
Yan Jun only cooks for people who are special to him, or people who he is thankful for. He hasn’t cooked a full meal for Zhang Jing before, which made him excited. He couldn’t wait to let Zhang Jing try his signature cream based spaghetti.   
“It’s really nice!”   
“Glad you like it. Have a second serving if you want.”  
After the meal, they went to the balcony and turned on some of Yan Jun’s favourite r&b songs and listen as they drank some wine together. It was a nice night with a nice atmosphere. They talked about endless topics as usual and as the night progressed, they started getting tipsy. Well not really both of them, it was just Zhang Jing because his limit is really low. Yan Jun just laughs at how red his cheeks and ears were and found him really cute. Since it was the weekends the next day, it doesn’t mattered if Zhang Jing stayed over as they had no plans on the next day anyway.   
“Ikeo reblekr leeeekfmrn keuwj” Zhang Jing mumbled as he was being carried by Yan Jun to his room.   
He didn’t mind sharing the bed with Zhang Jing since they did share it a few times quite long ago, since they were good buddies anyway.   
“what?” Yan Jun said as he inched his ear to his lips to catch what Zhang Jing wanted to say.  
“I reagggly laek keuj”  
Yan Jun paused for a moment. He was doubting whether he has poor hearing skills or that Zhang Jing really said what he thought he said. “He must be drunk,” Yan Jun thought. “He didn't just said he likes me right?” Dismissing the thought in his head, he proceeded to get Zhang Jing changed and laid him on the bed, tucked in the blanket for him and went to shower himself. Under the hot running water of the shower head, many thoughts ran through his mind again. He tried to brush it off, thinking that Zhang Jing was probably drunk talking. Fresh from the long 30 minute shower, he came out and dried his hair and then tucked himself under the blanket next to Zhang Jing. He slowly fell into a deep sleep.   
He woke up to Zhang Jing brushing the back of his hair gently as his back faced him. He flinched initially at the sudden touch and thought of whatever Zhang Jing said last night to him but brushed off those thoughts quickly and went back to close his eyes again. Once again, falling asleep. When he woke up, he realised Zhang Jing was no longer beside him. Surprised, he went downstairs to check. 

“You woke up?” Zhang Jing smiled with his cute bunny teeth showing again which made Yan Jun smile. Yan Jun just nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes.   
“I’ve prepared breakfast. Go get changed and come down.”  
“Coming right away Mr.!” Yan Jun jokingly said as he went off to get changed and brushed his teeth. He proceeded down to the dining room and was served scrambled eggs with toast and bacon, with fresh milk.  
“Just my style.” Yan Jun beamed as he starts eating. Zhang Jing smiled and sat down with him too.   
“Plans for today?”   
“How about we catch the latest movie and go to the cafe afterwards?”  
Zhang Jing nodded in agreement though movies weren’t really his thing.   
They cleaned up their plates and took a shower and Yan Jun told Zhang Jing to choose anything from his closet since Zhang Jing didn’t have any spare clothes. They headed to the movie theatres and bought tickets to watch Infinity War, a movie Yan Jun has been wanting to watch.   
As Zhang Jing wasn’t a fan of movies, he fell asleep halfway through the movie, slowly leaning his head towards Yan Jun’s shoulders. Yan Jun smiled as he saw how Zhang Jing laid his head on his shoulder and moved so that Zhang Jing would be comfortable. The movie ended, and Zhang Jing still hasn't waked up. Everyone cleared the cinema except for both of them and Yan Jun didn't want to disturb him so he didn't wake Zhang Jing up. The cinema staff started to chase them out as they cleared the cinema for the next screening and that was how Zhang Jing woke up. As planned, they headed to the cafe they always went and got their usual Americano. 

“Why didn't you wake me up earlier?” Zhang Jing pouted.   
“I didn’t want to disturb you” Yan Jun replied with a chuckle. He loves it when Zhang Jing pouts because he is just too irresistibly cute.   
Zhang Jing was conflicted. His feelings for Yan Jun developed as Yan Jun started spending more time with him and as he saw all these little details Yan Jun does for him that he finds it considerate.   
Yan Jun obviously just sees Zhang Jing as a really great and close buddy and never sees him in a romantic way- or maybe he does, just that he doesn't realise it.   
After the small chit chat session at the cafe, they parted ways and went home.   
Zhang Jing sat on his bed, looking at the photos he and Yan Jun took together. He thought of many things, thinking if he really still likes Yan Jun. He thought of finding a way to confess his feelings, but he didn't have the courage.   
His phone buzzed, Message from Yan Jun.   
He clicked the notification immediately.  
“Zhang Jing…”  
“What do I do…?”  
Zhang Jing waited as Yan Jun continued typing.   
Yan Jun kept typing and erasing what he typed, not sure if he should send Zhang Jing that text. He didn't want to bother Zhang Jing but Zhang Jing was the only person he could talk to.   
“I’m listening.” Zhang Jing replied after seeing no further texts from Yan Jun after several minutes.   
“It…”  
“Still hurts.”   
Zhang Jing knew exactly what Yan Jun was talking about. That break up. That painful break up that made Yan Jun devastated and made Yan Jun hospitalised. He didn’t know what to reply. But somehow, his heart felt heavy. The feeling that he couldn’t describe. The same feeling when Yan Jun told him that he had a girlfriend back then.   
“Take your time. I know it still hurts because memories were forged deeply. But only you know yourself best and only time will heal.”   
Upon reading that message, it made Yan Jun tear again. What Zhang Jing said hit him right in the heart. He tries to forget those memories that he and the girl forged but his heart still remembers. No matter how hard he tries, part of it will never be erased. 

Days passed and it was finally Zhang Jing’s last day of internship. Zhang Jing didn't met up with Yan Jun and didn't text each other ever since that last text. He wanted Yan Jun to catch his emotions himself and wanted to give him some time because he knows Yan Jun would be alright soon. Zhang Jing was still conflicted though. He still doesn't know if he can muster up the courage to confess to Yan Jun and he didn't know when would be the right time to do so. He wanted to celebrate him finally finishing his internship with Yan Jun so he called Yan Jun out for dinner that night. Yan Jun seemed happier and more lively, indeed, time does slowly heal the pain. Not fully, but at least a little. They chatted and started catching up as they usually do and Zhang Jing could genuinely hear Yan Jun laugh. He was happy too, because the person he likes is happy. Just simple things like this warms Zhang Jing’s heart. That night, they decided to walk home as the breeze was really nice. Though they stayed 15 minutes away each other, most of the walk home was on a common route home and since it was all quiet and just the two of them, Zhang Jing decided to make his first move. He wasn’t sure how, but he took things slow.  
There was silence between the both of them, as they walked home enjoying the breeze. They were about to part ways soon and as the backs of their hands brushed against each other while they walked, Zhang Jing slowly held onto Yan Jun’s hand, interlocking their fingers together. Yan Jun was shocked at what just happened, quickly pulled his hand away, and looked at Zhang Jing. He didn't know how to react, suddenly that night when Zhang Jing was drunk came into his mind. “Did he really like me?” He thought as he stared at Zhang Jing.   
“I…” Zhang Jing started off.  
“I actually really like you.”  
“I think I see you as someone… more than just a friend.”  
Yan Jun heart fluttered but he was flustered at the sudden confession too.   
“Sorry but… I’ve only seen you as a really good buddy, a really good friend. I don’t think the time is right now.” Yan Jun replied and went off, walking towards the direction of his house. Many thoughts ran through his mind. He didn’t know his actual feelings towards Zhang Jing but he felt his heart wasn’t ready for another relationship. He felt that he still couldn't get over the girl completely yet.   
Zhang Jing on the other hand, felt that his heart was stabbed by a thousand knives. He mustered so much courage just to make that first move but Yan Jun rejected him. He was expecting Yan Jun to say a “I like you too” back but he received the opposite. Though his heart felt as if it was being stabbed, he didn't tear a single bit. He didn't know what he was feeling. The feeling of rejection. He took out his earpiece and turned on his playlist. Then one of his favourite sad ballad songs played and that was when he couldn't control his emotions anymore. He started tearing without knowing and was dying of embarrassment. He didn't know how to face Yan Jun anymore. He didn't know how his friendship with Yan Jun would even continue. 

With a complicated heart and feelings, Yan Jun was conflicted. “Was it too harsh to just reject him like this?” he thought to himself. “How am I gonna face him the next time?” That was when he reached his door step and his phone buzzed. Message from Zhang Jing.   
“Hey about just now…”  
“HAHAH i was just testing you! I was just joking around and didn't thought you would take it for real.”  
Yan Jun knows that Zhang Jing wasn’t joking with him earlier. He knows that Zhang Jing’s feelings for him were real. After all, they have been friends for many years. Yan Jun knows when Zhang Jing is being real and when he is joking. But he didn't want to have an awkward friendship with Zhang Jing after this whole incident so he decided to just play along with it.  
“HAHAHA yea! I know!”  
That just sounded so fake. Upon seeing Yan Jun’s reply, Zhang Jing continued to cry further. His heart has never hurt so much before. They both wanted to avoid the awkwardness between both of them, because… they had to attend a college friend’s birthday party the next day. 

They arrived at the location alone, and things were a little awkward between them, till more of their college friends arrived. They started chatting and laughing as a group, catching up with each other as they took different paths to university or the work force. It was a good catch up and gathering though. Both Yan Jun and Zhang Jing just acted as if no such thing happened the previous day and just acted like they were still on good terms. Though deep down inside, Yan Jun could not forget what happened the previous night. After the party, they just went home individually.   
As he was alone, Yan Jun kept thinking about Zhang Jing. Everything about him and not just what happened last night. He kind of brushed it off already, thinking it was nothing much. But he kept thinking about the times he spent with Zhang Jing, the memories they created together as friends. He didn't know why, but he unknowingly started looking through his photo album and started looking at their pictures together.   
Again, they didn't chatted or met in the next few days as Yan Jun was busy preparing for his mid semestral tests and projects. Too busy to even catch up on his favourite variety shows that he watches every weekend. Zhang Jing on the other hand, wanted to forget all of those painful rejection so he took up classes. Since he had quite a lot of time before he returned back to University for the next semester. He took up all sorts of classes and amongst them, was singing. Singing was something Zhang Jing really loves since young and he has a really good voice too. He has always wanted to be a singer, but knows that his voice wasn’t up to par. Knowing a friend who busks near a park that was near his house every Friday night, he was asked to join him on that week’s Friday night.   
That day, as Zhang Jing sang his favourite Chinese ballad song, many feelings built up but he had to control them. Many people stopped to hear them sing, because it was just so nice till he didn't knew how much of a crowd he drew in. After singing, he heard as many people clapped and cheered for him. And then he saw. Yan Jun. Yan Jun was amongst the crowd, and he was clapping and smiling with that dimple on his face. It was the Yan Jun that Zhang Jing loved to see, that smile that always made his heart flutter, that smile that makes him go crazy. He stared at him and Yan Jun just put his fists up, indicating him to continue and mouthed the words, ‘jiayou’ . That gave Zhang Jing lots of strength and he continued singing the next piece. Each time, people leave the crowd but more people joins the crowd. But why was Yan Jun there? 

After a long day studying at Starbucks at a mall near his house, he was on the way home and he decided to take a longer route home. He was nearby the park where he heard a really familiar voice and he saw a crowd that attracted him towards the singing. He then saw Zhang Jing singing and felt it soothing, as if all his stress has been washed away. He has obviously hear Zhang Jing sing many times, and he loves Zhang Jing’s voice so much. That night, as he stared at Zhang Jing singing whole heartedly, he found how charming Zhang Jing was. He waited till the busking was over and walked up to him and they decided to walk back home together. Just as if nothing had happened between them, they walked and chatted as if they didn't talked for years. They soon returned back to those days where they chatted happily and started talking again. Though things may be awkward at times, they still chatted as if they were best buddies. They tried their best to ignore whatever happened, just so the other party wont be feeling that awkward.   
The next week was just Yan Jun having his exams and when he was done with them, he wanted to celebrate it with Zhang Jing of course. They went out to eat their favourite hot pot together. He stared as Zhang Jing scrumptiously ate his food. He was mesmerised by his every single bit. Yan Jun himself didn't know what his heart feels of course, he does have feelings towards Zhang Jing, just that he didn't want to admit them. Ever since he started stealing glances at Zhang Jing’s every move, his heart flutters a little every time. He loves the time he spent with Zhang Jing and he absolutely love Zhang Jing’s presence around him.   
They went back to their daily outings now since Yan Jun’s exams were over and he has a 2weeks break before school starts again while Zhang Jing still has about a month before he goes back to University.   
As they hang out more together, Zhang Jing got more and more attracted to Yan Jun’s charms and so did Yan Jun. But the latter just wants to deny his feelings. He wasn’t ready for another relationship, though he knew that Zhang Jing was the only one who brought joy to his life. 

“Dinner over at my place again?” Yan Jun texted Zhang Jing. “I’ve found out a new recipe for kimchi stew and I want you to be the first to try it.”  
Zhang Jing smiled upon the text.   
“See you❤”  
“See you too❤”  
Zhang Jing was shocked to see a heart beside the text. Yan Jun wasn’t someone who uses emojis very often and whats more, a heart. He smiled nonetheless.  
Zhang Jing came over that night to have dinner and while they were eating, Yan Jun stared at Zhang Jing dearly.   
“Maybe I do really like him too.” He mumbled to himself.  
“Hmm? What did you say?”  
“Oh nothing. Is it nice?”  
Zhang Jing nodded his head countless of times.   
As their usual routine, they would have wine after dinner to end the day. As Zhang Jing walked over to the fridge to get the chilled wine glass, Yan Jun came behind him and when Zhang Jing closed the fridge door and turned around, Yan Jun took the wine glasses and place them on the kitchen table next to the fridge and suddenly, he pinned Zhang Jing to the fridge.  
“Yan Jun...”  
Yan Jun put a finger on his lips, indicating him to keep quiet. He stared at Zhang Jing’s lips and then moved his chin in and he pecked them. He then stared at Zhang Jing’s eyes. Zhang Jing’s heart raced so fast he thought it was going to burst.   
“Do you feel my heart racing so fast?” Yan Jun questioned as he placed Zhang Jing’s hand on his chest. Zhang Jing blushed. His heart started racing even faster.  
“Can I kiss you?” Yan Jun asked and without waiting for a reply, he went in to Zhang Jing’s soft lips. He bit the latter’s lips and went in further, using his tongue. Zhang Jing closed his eyes without a word and started going in further. Yan Jun grabbed the back of Zhang Jing’s neck and pulled him closer. Zhang Jing slowly held on to Yan Jun’s hips, which he could feel the other’s hard muscles. They both shared the moment and as they did, they moved towards the couch in the living room. Zhang Jing fell on the couch first, which made their lips part. Yan Jun stared at him with eyes so dearly and that was when Zhang Jing grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in. Yan Jun’s dimples showed again and smiled so widely. The truth is, Yan Jun’s dimples only appears deeply when he is with Zhang Jing and that was because he loves being with Zhang Jing and that makes him smile the widest. He went in and gave him another kiss.   
That day, wine wasn’t needed to end the day off. 

The night was still young and there they were, all washed up and cuddled under Yan Jun’s blanket. Cozy and warm, they stared into each other’s eyes as they faced each other while lying down.   
“I wanna be with you like this everyday.”   
“Me too.”  
“Yan Jun...”  
“Hmmm..?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Zhang Jing.”


End file.
